the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 November 2019
23:59-11 Now, 23:59-13 https://twitter.com/realDonaldTrump/status/1195000511625355265 23:59-34 The Ming Dynasty could have colonized the Americas before any Europeans 23:59-40 Look, ffs, why does he always speak in third person? 00:00-16 We've been talking for an hour now - WHY is everyone else silent? 00:00-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-35 Watching anime with Ferry obv 00:02-11 The Ming Dynasty - had excellent navigators and cartographers whom explored a lot in the 1300s 00:02-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:02-43 Sure. 00:04-21 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:04-21 Today has gone by too fast 00:04-42 Not for me. 00:05-06 Long week or so ahead. 00:05-20 Explain 00:05-34 Your parents.... finally heckling you? :) 00:05-36 No. 00:05-42 Obv not. 00:06-09 Get a job and move out before MoH 00:06-19 Obv. 00:06-40 Job will be in due time. 00:07-01 If TheKorraFanatic gets a job, 00:07-14 b he ain't gonna have time to troll us 00:07-24 ;( 00:10-39 Good golly I opened the fridge and smelled something nasty 00:10-56 Rip. 00:11-30 Let us discuss Hinduism 00:11-55 Boring. 00:11-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:12-02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wH3UncRagXY 00:12-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:12-49 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=I6vy5L8y7x4 - TheKorraFanatic 00:12-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:13-28 You diss Weird Al? 00:13-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:14-24 Hmph. 00:15-03 Now, in Hinduism, 00:16-13 TheKorraFanatic would be African-American 00:16-26 Why? 00:16-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-43 There are - way too many Hindus than there should be in Guyana. 00:17-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-19 Also, 00:18-46 Some "religions" are stupid af. 00:18-50 Time to convert some Hindus (hmph) 00:19-01 Which ones - Quinton1721? Explain 00:20-27 All the Muslims I know HATE Hindus. 00:21-46 Muslims hate everyone (v) 00:23-04 Kill the idolaters wherever you find them and take them prisoners, and beleaguer them, and lie in wait for them at every place of ambush, I suppose. 00:24-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:24-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-20 I once discussed this quote with ___, and holy shit 00:25-35 Explain 00:26-05 She almost killed me, was a pure "FUCK" moment. 00:26-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:26-18 Explain in deep detail 00:26-22 No. 00:27-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:27-39 The ones that aren’t Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Hinduism, Confucianism, Taoism, Jainism, Sikhism, Spiritism, Cao Dai, Shinto, Juche, Bahá'í, Tenrikyo, Zoroastrianism, Rastafarianism, Falun Gong, Haohaoism, Cheondoism, and a few others, Professor Hartington. 00:27-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-00 Hour later 00:28-04 Name a few by name. 00:28-20 All others - are jokes. 00:28-31 Name bone. 00:28-37 Spiritism. 00:29-01 Spiritists are fucking pushing it too. 00:29-07 You named Spirtism above. 00:29-13 You named that in your list (tgpoc) 00:29-17 wait shit 00:29-34 I have NEVER heard of half of those religions 00:29-45 Druze. 00:29-47 Exposed copypaste. 00:29-47 Same. 00:29-55 Nope. 00:30-07 WAS NOT a copypaste. 00:30-22 Have only heard of Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Hinduism, Confucianism, Taoism, Jainism, Sikhism and Shinto 00:31-01 Have only heard of Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Hinduism, Taoism, Sikhism, and Spiritism. 00:31-06 Wtf. 00:31-19 Explain what spiritism be 00:31-31 Hippy shit. 00:31-35 Believes in mediums and ghosts, basically. 00:31-41 Yeh. 00:31-46 Hippy shit. 00:31-57 It’s biggest in Brazil, somehow. 00:31-58 Now, Shinto be the strangest 00:32-12 Brazil LOVES Jesus too. 00:32-23 Shinto is fine. 00:32-27 In Shinto - everything be a god or spirit 00:32-36 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 00:32-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:32-45 Did the kick go through? 00:32-50 Sure. 00:32-58 SO, Qstlijku be Shinto 00:33-04 Tenrikyo branched off from Shinto. 00:33-07 Had an annoying right scroll bar 00:33-18 Explain what Tenrikyo be immediately 00:33-30 2 million fuckers be Tenrikyo, 4 million Shinto. 00:33-48 Dalai Lama regular ass man. 00:34-04 Now, Greek mythology be a religion in Greece 00:34-19 not kidding either :) 00:34-30 Tenrikyo is basically they believe God expressed his mightiness through the creator of the religion. 00:35-03 Now, I highly respect Dalai Lama Gyatso, but is a regular fucken dude. 00:35-12 Explain, TheKorraFanatic 00:35-26 NOT needed. 00:35-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:36-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-32 Alright wtf one of the YouTube channels I find interesting posted TWO videos within the last week when I have checked for uploads every TWO days and did not see them 00:37-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:37-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-58 Regular dude that China wanted to kill, has met with Kings and Presidents for - simply existing. 00:37-58 http://rywiki.tsadra.org/index.php/File:14._The_Fourteenth_Dalai_Lama,_Tenzin_Gyatso.jpg 00:38-11 Was Big Gabe named after the angel? 00:38-19 Obvious 00:38-25 Found on the page 00:38-29 Movies made too. 00:38-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:39-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-21 Ah 00:39-22 In March 2019, the Dalai Lama spoke out about his successor, saying that after his death he is likely to be reincarnated in India. He also warned that any Chinese interference in succession should not be considered valid. 00:39-22 Crazy. 00:39-30 Now, any good religion should teach its followers to be good 00:39-47 Mormons are strange. 00:39-55 Obvious 00:39-58 Explain 00:40-00 Rastafari too. 00:40-21 Yeh. 00:40-27 Now when I die, 00:40-31 And all of Utah is Mormon too, like wtf. 00:40-49 South Ferry is a Rastafari. 00:40-53 I am likely to be reincarnated in Pakistan. 00:41-02 Search for me. 00:41-12 Now, Christianity teaches that if you are good you do not go to hell plus you can hang out with these epic dudes 00:41-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:41-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-45 Hinduism - teaches if you are good and follow your dharma you can return to Brahman 00:42-05 Christians do not believe in reincarnation, TheKorraFanatic. 00:42-14 Obv meme. 00:42-38 "You cannot pick and choose what you believe." - TheKorraFanatic, circa 2019. 00:42-45 Buddhism - teaches if you... open up your chakas and that jazz you can achieve nirvana (no) 00:42-54 Would hate to be the Dalai Lama. 00:43-27 Would hate to be in Pakistan. 00:43-35 "Reincarnated" over and over to keep doing the same shit over, for enternity. 00:43-42 Sounds like a hell. 00:43-59 But you don't really know anything about your past life, however. 00:44-02 Even if you had one 00:44-11 Sounds fine, TheKorraFanatic 00:44-22 Thrown off of buildings doesn’t sound nice either. 00:44-51 Boohoo, im gay, Pakis no like. 00:44-54 Now, 00:45-04 Imagine being a poor Indian farmer in one life then b King George II /b in the next 00:45-12 I would be safe in Pakistan. 00:45-21 Me too 00:45-32 Now, Jesus be part of Islam 00:46-36 Find whoever be eating strawberries at 5AM on March 27th 2009 - TheKorraFanatic? 00:46-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:47-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-33 b Imagine if I were the dalai lama 00:47-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:48-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-29 Juche is strange. 00:48-57 "Socialism through self reliance!" 00:49-22 Explain what Juche be 00:49-23 Fucking North Korea. 00:49-44 Legot it’s socialism through self reliance. 00:49-51 Legot 00:49-55 That's all you need to know. 00:49-58 legit 00:50-02 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:50-05 Finding random children and showing them objects that belong to the previous, among other objects. If he picks the items, he is the successor. 00:50-12 Random shit. 00:50-27 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:50-36 I shall become the Lama 00:51-34 SO, President Trump is here. 00:51-41 I shall go to India 00:51-42 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:51-52 I do not see him - TheKorraFanatic 00:54-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-54 The search is generally limited to Tibet, although the current Dalai Lama has said that there is a chance that he will not be reborn, and that if he is, it would not be in a country under Chinese rule. 00:55-11 Bruhs all over the world looking for this man - will be hilarious. 00:55-38 It shall turn out to be TheKorraFanatic's son 00:55-59 Ikr, Quinton1721. 00:56-11 SO, 00:56-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:56-51 If you take the interstate, Trump is about 30 mins away. 00:57-00 WHO 00:57-07 ? 00:57-12 I presume Tru- 00:57-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-17 No trolling, okay? 00:57-22 The President....? 00:57-36 Stop trolling 00:57-38 Now, 00:57-39 https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Religion_in_Antarctica What the shit. 00:57-46 I presume Trump be in California 00:58-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-29 I did not even know people actually lived in Antarctica 00:58-33 There are fucking churches in Antarctica. 00:58-38 Louisiana, PH. 00:58-45 Only 40- 00:58-51 Only scientists and big-brained people. 00:58-59 Rallying for the election on Saturday. 00:59-00 https://prnt.sc/px5b8o This is not a joke. 00:59-10 I mean, this is unacceptable. 00:59-11 Conquer Antarctica. 00:59-19 This be why "one" be better than "you", okay? 00:59-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:59-37 Back from watching anime, SF? 00:59-39 Now - remove. 01:00-12 Now, only 40 people or summ live in Antarctica 01:00-20 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:00-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-43 For whatever reason, 01:00-45 This isn't a joke, TheKorraFanatic. 01:00-51 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:01-12 Looks like the story is still there. We can confirm what her decision was. 01:01-20 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:01-23 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:01-37 bbig1,106, PH. 01:01-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-47 Wtf 01:02-03 Conquer. 01:02-05 Fucking colonized. 01:02-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-27 It - should only be used for good. 01:02-31 Now, 01:02-50 I do not understand why no one has fully colonized Antarctica 01:03-01 ^ 01:03-06 In 2015, he said in a BBC interview that if a female succeeded him, "that female must be attractive, otherwise it is not much use," and when asked if he was joking, replied, "No. True!" 01:03-24 Treaties. 01:03-30 Millions of years - no one has colonized it. 01:03-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:03-33 In the late 1950s it was established no one should claim any part of Antarctica by the UN or summ 01:03-36 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:04-34 You're referring to the Antarctic Treaty System. 01:04-34 https://prnt.sc/px5ckg 01:05-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:05-17 I'll remove myself. 01:05-26 Now, follow me, wtf. 01:05-35 No. 01:05-48 Do it. 01:06-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-52 Me too. 01:07-10 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:07-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:07-52 Let's get the next Dalai Lama as a TDL user. 01:08-45 Jetsun Jamphel Ngawang Lobsang Yeshe Tenzin Gyatso. 01:08-45 Wtf, long name. 01:08-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-01 On 9 October 2018, a stabbing occurred at the Bellingshausen Station (станция Беллинсгаузен), a Russian research station on King George Island.18 The perpetrator was Sergey Savitsky (Сергей Савицкий), a 54-year-old electrical engineer.19 He stabbed Oleg Beloguzov (Олег Белогузов), a 52-year old welder, in the chest19 multiple times.20 According to some sources, the attack occurred because Beloguzov was giving away the endings of books that Savitsky checked out at the station's library.21 Other sources say that the attack occurred in the dining room when Beloguzov teased Savitsky by telling him that he should dance on top of the table to make money. 01:09-12 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crime_in_Antarctica 01:09-21 What the shit. 01:09-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:11-03 Wtf. 01:11-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-01 We shall invite Donald Trump 01:12-46 "Trump gets 'roasted' by teen" (gigachad) 01:13-07 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:13-23 " If more than one candidate is identified, the true successor is found by officials and monks drawing lots in a public ceremony. Once identified, the successful candidate and his family are taken to Lhasa (or Dharamsala) where the child will study the Buddhist scriptures in order to prepare for spiritual leadership." 01:13-24 . 01:14-02 Now, Dalai Lama had his whole life disrupted. 01:14-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-51 Probs loves it. 01:15-11 Probs. 01:15-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:15-38 But he would have been a simple communist rice farmer. 01:15-47 "In October 2019, the 14th Dalai Lama stated that because of the feudal origin of the Dalai Lama reincarnation system, the reincarnation system should end." 01:15-47 Lame ending. 01:17-38 On 24 September 2011, the Dalai Lama issued a statement concerning his reincarnation giving exact signs on how the next one should be chosen, the place of rebirth and that the Chinese appointed Dalai Lama should not be trusted. 01:17-38 JFL at an Anti-Dalai Lama. 01:18-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:19-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:19-55 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:20-05 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:20-30 I feel like China takes this too seriously 01:20-30 . 01:20-34 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:20-46 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:20-53 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:21-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:21-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:22-02 Now, 01:22-13 Why are we talking about random shit? 01:22-15 I ain't like other boys 01:22-23 I am QuIrKy 01:22-40 For fun, Qstlijku. 01:23-05 It is - interesting in a strange way. 01:23-41 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Self-arrest 01:23-44 It's not, alright? For now, edit. 01:24-01 Let us discuss homosexuals 01:24-03 I shall join in on the randomness 01:24-08 Go back to watching JoJo, SF. 01:24-12 Tell me, 01:24-16 Have you watched the Mandalorian, SF? 01:24-44 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:24-54 Ngl, 01:25-18 100% not what I expected: 01:25-18 http://prntscr.com/px5i4u 01:25-42 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:26-09 I have not watched The Mandalorian nor do I plan to do so. 01:26-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:26-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-48 I think it's one of the best Star Wars movies/shows I've watched 01:27-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:27-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-17 Star Wars officially sucks now, okay? 01:27-27 More bad movies than good ones 01:27-33 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:27-36 Let me guess, 01:27-41 "SJW"? 01:27-59 SO, TheKorraFanatic be a SJW now 01:28-01 Just shut your fucking mouth and edit for the time being—alright? 01:28-03 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:28-06 No. 01:28-33 Now, the new trilogy be poorly written with a mary sue as the protag 01:28-33 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:28-36 1,383,733.086 adults in the US are transgender , wtf. 01:28-53 False, Quinton1721 01:29-00 Skewed numbers 01:29-02 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:30-15 1.3 million 01:30-22 That's like at most 0.5% 01:30-37 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:30-49 Immediately tell me if Pakistan is Communist or Capitalist. 01:30-56 Idk! 01:32-09 Cannot find on Google. 01:32-16 I'll ask ____. 01:32-19 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:32-20 Both, okay? 01:32-45 0.58%. 01:32-49 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:32-57 Alexa says Jesus Christ be a fictional character while Muhammad be a "wise prophet" 01:33-07 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:33-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:33-51 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:33-55 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:33-56 No. 01:34-15 Unrelated, okay 01:34-16 ? 01:34-24 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:34-27 ? 01:34-36 No trolling, TheKorraFanatic 01:34-48 NOT trolling. 01:35-04 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:35-15 Now, I feel humans should have bigger noses 01:35-23 WHY do you hate ? SO much? 01:35-58 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:36-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:36-39 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:36-53 The content—completely stolen by the user. It still gives me a bad taste. 01:36-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:38-03 Me too. 01:38-45 Perhaps we will make a new proposal, if required. 01:38-57 Nonsense. 01:39-18 Democracy fails when all do not play. 01:39-50 New proposal would do nothing. 01:40-11 Just shut up for now. I trust she will play for the second time. 01:40-24 Will not. 01:41-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-34 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:41-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-40 . 01:44-20 DT will win again if no impeachment 01:44-38 ^ 01:45-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-36 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:45-57 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:48-06 Everyone look at PM 01:48-44 Unironically used "Fuck!!" this morning and I do not remember why. 01:49-37 LOOK at PM 01:49-47 I replied. 01:53-08 Other than a tweet, Trump did nothing concerning California and is instead here in Louisiana, campaigning. 01:53-19 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:53-46 Afraid of the fires 01:53-50 As a Californian, 01:54-01 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:54-14 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:54-32 fires be like Florida's hurricanes 01:54-43 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:54-50 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:54-52 Yes. 01:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-29 Bored. 02:01-25 Let us discuss our ancestry 02:02-00 I do not have proof, but I swear I've touched a p____ 02:02-30 http://prntscr.com/px5sa5 02:02-49 http://prntscr.com/px5sed 02:02-59 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:03-05 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:03-18 Noob 02:05-27 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:06-34 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:06-50 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:11-20 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:11-39 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:11-40 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:12-48 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:27-30 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:27-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-47 o/ 02:29-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:31-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:32-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:32-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:32-59 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:33-02 Welcome, OW. 02:34-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:35-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:37-21 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:37-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:37-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:38-15 Welcome, Professor Hartington. 02:38-25 reply to the damon's light immediately, okay? 02:38-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:39-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:39-37 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:39-45 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:39-48 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:39-49 I'll retire for the night, I guess. 02:40-07 Welcome, A- 02:40-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:40-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:40-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:40-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-26 https://fanapedia.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Cocopuff2018/Leaving_for_good KGB is GONE (crabrave) 02:41-54 TheKorraFanatic shall reply to TDaL 02:42-26 No. 02:42-43 You are bored, okay? 02:42-47 Just reply 02:42-50 No. 02:43-00 Not in the mood to reply. 02:43-20 Very sad. 02:43-49 Now, I want you to tell me if FallFest did anything for the community, or was it the equivalent of Messenger of Heaven in the OngoingWorlds gameshow representing The Demon's Light. 02:43-50 Gosh diddly darn it 02:43-52 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647652582 Reply if you can. 02:44-08 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:44-21 Im pretty sure MoH represented RPC and chase represented TDL 02:44-33 never submitted anything and was eliminated one episode in iirc 02:44-58 I shall reply when I think of something 02:45-06 Sure, sure. 02:45-17 Sure. 02:45-44 Now, let us discuss roleplay reviews 02:46-28 It looks like they do begin tomorrow. 02:47-11 Very cool. 02:47-11 It looks like the Wiki Policy page has no information or instructions on how to adequately preform the reviews. 02:47-45 K. 02:48-27 You've got to be fucking kidding me, TheKorraFanatic. 02:48-46 I guess it will be done in the format of AR. 02:48-50 What? 02:49-18 Now, I recommend Roleplay Reviews will be a simple chat discussion protected under the "do not be offtopic during discussions" rule. I believe it's best to have it on Friday at 9:00 PM. 02:49-33 A Discussions Post, you purpose? 02:49-42 please god not another meme meeting 02:49-51 " The date for roleplayer reviews is November 15 - November 22nd each year." 02:50-01 Lasts a week. 02:50-13 >weeklong timeframe 02:50-19 Needs to be AR-esque. 02:50-40 >sf: so, 9:00 on friday in chat 02:50-48 JFL. 02:51-22 I was aware that it was a weeklong time frame, and was proposing intervals across those days. 02:51-24 now, i propose the discussion begin at 9:00 on friday in chat and continue for the allotted time as needed; a happy medium between the two proposals, okay? 02:51-57 >tfw you post a joke sf proposal the same second sf actually proposes it 02:52-27 Congratulations. 02:52-50 Sure, sure. 02:53-14 now, support in discussions to avoid a repeat of last attempted serious chat meeting 02:53-20 Though it will seem to be Administration Reviews based, a meeting (like the previous meeting in which 'monthly meetings' were promised) based around on the Roleplay would be very transformative and allow for more discussion than a simple Discussions post. 02:53-34 Maybe it will happen, maybe not. 02:53-46 I will prepare and post the thread at 12 AM. 02:54-01 Weird but ok 02:54-08 Will just be Blossom bad. 02:54-25 Now, remember, "Of course, this has no points system and wouldn't necessarily result in replacement," (EarthlingnAkumi 2019, Discussions) 02:54-25 And some other line, but I forgot it. 02:54-28 Assume good faith, TheKorraFanatic. 02:54-42 * Blossom, Beth, various MoH chars, Frog King et al. Bad 02:54-44 /me does default fortnite dance 02:55-04 The last time you pranced around about how the last meeting would be a failure, it was a very substantial discussion. 02:55-14 Now, "monthly meetings," were promised, but this did not happen. 02:55-31 Now - 02:55-31 Never let me go on an hour-long tangent on the Dalai Lama again. 02:55-44 Strange in hindsight. 02:55-50 I'm not going to ask 02:56-00 > The last time you pranced around about how the last meeting would be a failure, it was a very substantial discussion. 02:56-00 Was it? 02:56-26 mainly because ive probably done the same except not about the dalia llama 02:57-05 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 02:57-14 "Aww man, this discussion is going to turn away new users like Gallibon!" It was substantive and productive, with only minor nuisances and disruptions. I was most surprised at the behavior of JackNinja5DipperGravityFalls. 02:57-28 Syde and Dippy are still anti-TDL, nothing changed about The Provost Brothers, C.Syde went on a rant, etc. 02:57-36 Welcome, Xnbdxdoublefudge. 02:57-41 Welcome, DoubleFudge. 02:57-47 The Roleplay Review thread will bnot/b be using Keep/Neutral/Oppose, but it will be a simple list of roleplayers and their characters, and the thread will discuss how they preformed in Season 1. Understood? 02:57-58 Galliborn's joining was just another Q1721 meme, okay? 02:58-08 Search Dalai Lama in the logs, OW 02:58-24 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 02:58-49 Don't worry, Galliborn will be in Season 2, I guarantee it. 02:58-57 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 02:58-59 Sure, sure. 03:00-05 . 03:01-02 00:42-54 Would hate to be the Dalai Lama. 03:01-02 00:43-35 "Reincarnated" over and over to keep doing the same shit over, for enternity. 03:01-02 00:43-42 Sounds like a hell. 03:01-08 Now, Provost Brothers is just an imaginary series Syde creates lore for to occupy his free time and/or to assuage unconscious regret with asking for his OCs to be removed from TDL before any of their story beyond initial introduction was told 03:01-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:01-52 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:01-57 Kk. 03:01-59 Regular 03:02-11 I myself would not mind 03:03-21 Would hate to be Xeren. Reincarnated over and over again only to quickly die as a lowly human time and time again as the source of my godly power continues to circle the planet far beyond my reach. Sounds like hell. 03:04-20 SOm 03:04-33 E bODY 03:04-40 Xeren is TDL Dalai Lama. 03:05-27 From a certain point of view. 03:07-23 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:07-59 I believe that Xeren would meet a Demon Woman and create Kaz, as he views them as a perfect evolution of humans. Kaz roamed as a regal human to understand his father's creation, and just so happened to run across Melody Lancaster (No Thief), creating Beth. 03:09-21 Kk. 03:09-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:09-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:10-51 Donald Trump has been running for president non-stop since 2015. 03:11-03 Don't give me this liberal nonsense. 03:11-07 As you said, it is just fine. 03:11-28 No liberal nonsense. 03:11-35 It's true. 03:12-07 Ran for his first term in 15-16. 03:12-07 Re-election since b2017. 03:12-15 Just shut your mouth for now. 03:12-19 Nonstop since 2015. 03:12-49 Roleplay Reviews—as opposed to an Administration Review, serves to begin some discussion that leads to actions an Administration Review would do. 03:13-14 Huh? 03:13-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:13-44 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:14-12 "This will not result in a suspension unless they have not been active in the roleplay for at least 6 months," It's not direct demotions, it's more of a discussion. 03:14-23 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:16-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:17-20 Make it demotions now. 03:18-09 It is not a demotion thread, alright? 03:18-19 It's a discussion. You are free to use such things as "Keep" if you wish. 03:19-51 Nonsense. 03:20-33 Gives off the appearance of something it is not. 03:21-04 What are you saying nonsense to? 03:21-27 "You are free to use such things as "Keep" if you wish." 03:22-02 Shut your— 03:22-34 :) 03:24-47 I am writing the thread in a Pastebin. 03:25-14 Kk. 03:25-42 Now, let us discuss WW2 03:26-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:26-20 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:26-51 SHIT 03:27-02 ON 03:27-18 No. 03:27-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:27-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:27-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:28-07 RP REVIEW!!! 03:28-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:29-53 The roleplayer review will be a discussion solely in adherence to Wiki Policy, and the vision of EarthlingnAkumi. 03:31-07 Now, 03:31-17 Quinton1721 be..... dubious 03:36-50 ~ SparkyBoi45 has joined the chat ~ 03:38-26 Tell me, TheKorraFanatic, 03:38-35 do aliens exist? 03:38-36 ? 03:38-48 Wait for people to post, okay? 03:38-54 Makes you look uneducated 03:39-49 kk 03:45-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:46-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:46-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:46-38 Posted the Roleplayer Review in #staff-chat, TheKorraFanatic. 03:46-56 Kk. 03:47-45 kk 03:49-44 �� 03:51-08 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:52-10 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 03:52-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:52-51 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 03:53-58 AFK. 04:00-26 ~ SparkyBoi45 has left the chat ~ 04:05-57 Knittas wanna hate on us 04:13-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:13-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:18-56 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:18-59 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:24-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:24-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:29-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:32-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:32-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:33-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:38-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:38-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:38-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:41-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:44-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:44-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:45-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:46-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:47-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:48-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:53-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:00-17 . 05:00-24 Go wild now. 05:00-47 /me goes wild 05:01-24 FUCK Ferry. 05:01-48 What? 05:02-36 WHO would do that 05:02-43 No - PH. 05:03-31 Now, 05:03-46 TheKorraFanatic shall tell me why he likes DDLC 05:04-01 For now, participate in the First Annual Roleplay Reviews. 05:05-51 No one will tonight. 05:06-01 Tell me why you like it, TheKorraFanatic 05:06-21 No need. 05:06-27 Hopefully, the Roleplay Reviews occur without incident. 05:07-28 I.... hope TheKorraFanatic understands the references in PM 05:09-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:09-47 o/ 05:10-04 /me does the default Fortnite dance 05:10-05 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647652685 05:10-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:10-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:11-06 Isn’t Hart also an rper 05:11-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:11-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:12-19 S2, sure. 05:12-34 https://prnt.sc/px79km 05:13-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:13-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:13-24 k 05:13-36 I kinda feel like "uwu let’s say what’s wrong" won’t do anything because we all voice our opinions here everyday so it’s not like anyone is gonna change their shit because no action is being taken. 05:13-51 I feel TheKorraFanatic has developed an attitude lately 05:14-48 Whatever you proclaim, Quinton1721. 05:14-54 This - needs to be AR-like in order for it to have any effect whatsoever. 05:15-14 I created the thread according to the vision of EarthlingnAkumi and what is in the Wiki Policy. 05:15-28 Wiki Policy 05:16-07 This is not meant to gang up on users and remove them, Quinton1721. 05:16-33 For feedback and improvement - do not pervert it. 05:16-35 Assume good faith—TheKorraFanatic. 05:16-44 When we voted on this, we were under the impression it would be AR-like. 05:16-53 Nonsense. 05:17-16 Shut 05:17-23 "Of course, this has no points system and wouldn't necessarily result in replacement, however it gives a good look at where a roleplayer is at and how they are doing," (EarthlingnAkumi 2019, Discussions Extension) 05:17-26 Quinton1721. 05:17-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:17-54 Think about what you're voting for next time. 05:18-07 I will soon rise. 05:18-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:18-29 This would be done for all roleplayers active in the past 6 months. 05:19-04 What? 05:19-06 PH, C.Syde65, Min-ling, whoever else need to be included. 05:19-31 JN5 too. 05:19-36 Min-Ling is a blocked troll. 05:19-44 No need to include. 05:20-12 PH, C.Syde65, JN5, others need to be included. 05:20-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:21-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:21-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:21-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:21-30 No need 05:21-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:21-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:21-38 I'll delete the entire list. 05:21-39 CS and JN are no longer members, not sure what would be improved upon. 05:21-47 Would be useless. 05:21-56 List is fine. 05:21-59 You all RPed in the last six months. :d 05:22-05 Add PH. 05:22-36 They - must be reviewed. 05:22-39 This would be done for all roleplayers active in the past 6 months. 05:22-56 All role players. 05:23-08 I'll delete the list, and you will be free to do as you wish. 05:23-21 No. 05:23-22 Do not. 05:23-38 They are not RPers or members anymore. 05:23-49 Focus on what matters. 05:24-08 RP now. 05:24-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:24-41 TDL (United States) went into FanApedia (Libya) and toppled KGB (Gaddafi). 05:24-55 Cocopuff2018 remains a Bureaucrat at that community. 05:24-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:26-54 Sure, sure. 05:27-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:27-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:28-04 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:31-24 Golly gee wilikers 05:32-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:32-19 \o 05:32-44 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:33-12 The Demon's Light wants to know your location 05:33-20 \o 05:33-38 No 05:35-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:35-40 Voted 05:36-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:37-14 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:37-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:37-40 . 05:37-57 So, you disgrace Roleplay Reviews, then? 05:38-02 Shall we delete the vote now? 05:38-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:38-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:38-26 It is - a serious vote. 05:38-40 >professor hartington - created tdl and carried us through the rp 05:38-46 accurate 05:39-07 (yes) 05:39-11 (y) 05:39-21 \o 05:39-28 (sadwave) 05:39-41 Just head out 05:39-41 ! 05:39-45 Bring Oreo. 05:39-50 /o 05:39-53 Go. 05:39-53 /o 05:39-56 \o 22:46-41 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:47-38 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:48-31 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:48-36 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:51-42 "But where on Euclid was everybody?" (Roleplayers, the-demons-light.fandom.com) 22:51-46 I mean, this is unforgivable. 23:29-47 TheKorraFanatic 23:29-57 Hm? 23:30-08 http://prntscr.com/pxm448 23:30-12 What's this? 23:30-27 Dunno. 23:30-45 It is very clear what that is, Endercat TM. 23:31-04 Money grab 23:31-06 Typical 23:32-00 Can I go to bed now? 23:32-18 Seems I am still blocked. I feel things. 23:32-18 23:32-24 Go to bed. 23:32-27 Why the fuck are you asking us, woman? Just fucking go, Endercat TM. 23:32-29 For now, edit, TheKorraFanatic. 23:32-35 "I feel things" 23:32-45 Fuck you, South Ferry. 23:32-56 I asked because I haven't been on all week. 23:33-14 Things, Endercat TM, 23:33-18 Good. 23:33-21 (wave2) 23:33-25 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:33-25 Just go. 23:33-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:34-20 Just explain what was asked 23:34-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:35-09 Vote on the Roleplay Reviews, currently writing up Yu Li, etc. 23:35-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:35-56 Very well. I suppose I will contribute too. 23:36-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-39 Review these S2 ideas, Octopus Wizard. 23:36-41 Ep 1: Richard watched the news, hears about what happened, pulls out Address Book to go to Plant Empire. 23:36-41 Ep 1: Yu and Da return from getting groceries, see tv and are ashamed. Wonder what to do with themselves now. 23:36-41 Ep 1: Santo, now on the mainland of Thales manages to make it to secret stronghold, grabs a car from it. 23:36-41 Ep 2: Richard arrives at Plant Empire with many questions. Da is at the counters with Shen, who just arrived minutes before. After somebody questions, Santo barges in wanting revenge. A fight ensues. Yu runs down from upstairs. 23:36-50 Idk if I can edit. 23:37-15 i feel strongly neutral 23:37-26 WHAT are you on, tkf 23:37-42 That sounds weird out of context. 23:37-47 2005 Dell. 23:38-01 Just stay quiet, Chase McFly. 23:38-19 My - laptop gave out completely. 23:38-35 I'm happy to hear that. 23:40-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:41-13 EnA must return. 23:41-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:41-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:42-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:42-34 Let's get some replies on RPR. Voted for it, do more than stand around. 23:43-15 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647652685 Reply if you can. 23:44-27 Discord does not load.